When hope dies light lives
by light of hyrule
Summary: After years of war Hyrule is at a state of peace, prince Zehariah doesn't like that Hyrule's government doesn't understand how to handle a normal country as the Link is out getting rid of the last of Ganon's army with the help of the council, the newly a pointed head protection Impa, and Queen Zelda they will do there best to fix Hyrule and keep the prince a secret from the world.


Zehariah POV

Have you ever looked a hero and thought what does the word hero mean and why do we give it to random people because they did one thing that people think might be a little bit heroic and the funny thing is that they where not the only one's there and if they were their probably dead. Like Link The Hero of Legend, I mean that title is stupid he was a hero before he was even born and if the saying hero's are not born they are made then Link said "well forget that I'm the hero of Legend." My name's Zehariah son of Zelda but not Link. I was born using a rock for the body, Zelda's DNA for the look and I was told the power of one of the goddess. I was a gift to my parent for having Hyrule at a true state of peace for a while, she also said that there is another thing, Gannon will return one day to physically evolve Hyrule. Lana explained that if the goddess say it will, we should just let it happen, but Zelda didn't listen to her and told link that he is not to go near the temple of the sacred sword and then there will be no way to free him.

My friend/ bodyguard Baladan is the son of Impa and she started the council of elders, which have said that there is someone else who can lift the Master Sword other than Link. The Golden Warrior stronger than The Hero of Legend even with the whole triforce, it is believed that the Golden Warrior if they could control their power could stop Gannon at full power even with the triforce.

Baladan POV

The day starts out like it I thought it would Zehariah is doing his various training, I watch as he tries to stop Link during sword training, then getting his butt kicked during Lana's magic training, then failing to learn his harp that his mom tries to make him learn.

But today he took woke up before me (something that never happens ever) and started on the rookies then was surprised when my mom showed up instead of Link he still lost but my mom's fighting style was unlike my own fast a quick leaving the enemy with almost zero chance to move as where mine involves tricks, everyone thinks I should use magic to help with my fighting style but I never going to learn magic to save my life,

"Zehariah having fun" I say trying to entertain my self

"Would you like to go," he says getting smashed into a wall

"I would but then I wouldn't have fun looking at you fail"

"Baladan come here you both will take me on"

I distract my mom as Zehariah disappears using one of his spells I take a few hits but then Zehariah comes out and attacks her, she sees the attack but he was to close for her to counter, I knew we won but I was wrong as soon as they hit they formed a dust cloud and he goes flying into a wall again as the dust clears I see Link protecting her from Zehariah's attack without them even looking at each other they just start attacking both of us (just when you thought that was bad) Queen Zelda comes out of know where as sheik, the three start attack without saying a word. Just as they were about to attack Lana comes in saying.

"These are your kids you're supposed to train them not kill them plus your two hours are up it's my turn to teach him"

Half way trough the lesson Lana gets up "I have to go home" She says then before we could even sat anything she teleports away.

"Were going to follow her right" I say looking at him with worry, Lana has never left in the middle of a lesson not even Zelda said she needed her.

"Oh definitely" he says

Orenda POV

I've seen it happen before, since I was little I've seen it, which sucks because most visions go away after 2-4 years, but this one I have had it. In the vision it was dark I was in my room I looked older stronger, but not strong enough, the man comes in someone that is famous in the villages keeps them from the pain with entertainment the ringmaster for the circus. He holds a crow bar in one hand and knife in the other, his gloves have blood on them but other than that he's very clean. He puts the knife on my nightstand and takes a chair from my desk and sits down. He wears a jacket and a top hat that is cut in various areas, he uses the crow bar a cane.

"Lovely day" He says with his old cracked voice that has a little bit of a sinister laugh. He smiles gets up and puts the chair back where he had it, picks up the knife and walks towards me. I back up slowly till I hit the wall "Oh there's no reason to be afraid of me I'm not allowed to kill you" he says holding the crow bar in the air and smacks me in the face. I fall to the ground and give out a cry. He snaps his fingers and the door closes shut and whacks me in the stomach till I start to throw up blood on his shoes. "YOU BITCH" he yells and grabs the knife and stabs me in the stomach then picks me up and starts punching me and then he throws me one the floor and starts to kick me. I start to pass out but then the door flies open and the vision ends.

I wake up seeing my mom standing there holding a glass of water and some lunch, I drink the water and she hands me the food "Not hungry" I say

"You need to eat" she responds

'Not hungry" I reply

"Orenda I left a lesson with Zehariah to help you so tell me should I have stayed

"Yes, he's more important then me"

"What do you mean I left one of the most important people in hyrule"

"Don't you dare like that justifies the countless times you left me to help him and plus Zehariah's not important because if he was then people would know he exist and guess the same goes for me"

"What do you mean"?

"Your the only person that knows I exist"

"That's not true"

"Then who's and where is my father"

"I can't tell you"

I look at her for awhile not saying anything "That's what I thought" I say walking out of my room

MST: that's all for chapter one other chapters will be longer


End file.
